Total Drama Island: Featuring You
by The Prince That Was Promised
Summary: 22 teenagers will spend a few weeks together on one island for a chance to win 100 grand! *NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S*
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Thank you for giving my oc story a little look through. I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey, a journey featuring 22 of your oc's. Watch (read, but whatever) as they compete against each other all for a 100 grand. But before I can start writing, I need you to actually send your characters in first. Here's the APP.

 **Name**

 **Stereotype**

 **Age**

 **Gender**

 **Eyes**

 **Hair**

 **Body Description**

 **Height**

 **Everyday Clothes**

 **Shoes**

 **Accessories**

 **Swimsuit**

 **Personality**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Audition Tape**

And that's all I need from you folks. So see if your oc has what it takes to be Victorious and win that money. And if I might ask, I would prefer it if you stick to my APP format, although it's not mandatory. So til then, I-G-G- Bye!


	2. Before The Storm Pt 1

Hello Readers, thank you for tuning in for chapter 1. Please be sure to leave a review and tell your friends about it.

 _ **Episode 1: .Before The Storm- Part 1**_

The camera pans to a man standing on an old wooden dock. The man seems to be agitated and annoyed as he is pacing back and forth. He signals an intern to come over to him. "Where is that damn boat with the campers? It should've been here by now,"

The intern shrugs.

"We're supposed to start airing in a few minutes."

"Mr. McLean, we're um... already airing." Says the intern awkwardly. "We're live."

Chris looks at the camera. He pushes the intern into the water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! My name is Chris McLean and I would like to cordially welcome you to, perhaps, the best reality show of the year. This isn't teen mom, this is TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND! For 8 weeks, 22 campers will have to put up with grueling food, uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, and brutal challenges for a measly 100,000 dollars. "

A cooking knife flies over Chris's head. "Whose food are you calling grueling?" Yells an angry voice

"Definitely not yours chef." Replies Chris. "Anyway, as the week's progress each camper will be eliminated, one by one until only two remain. Then after the final battle, our winner will be crowned and shall be $100,000 richer. But let's face it, they'll probably blow the money in a week. Not only will the victor be awarded money, but they will also receive the joy of beating 21 other contestants. And that's more important than money. Here comes the campers now."

Chris pulls out a walkie talkie as a large yacht nears the island

 **(Inside of yacht)**

 **22 teenagers are sitting on benches in a large room. Some of them are chatting with each other while the others sit quietly.**

"Ok campers, introduce yourselves to the viewers." says Chris over the intercom.

"Hey Chris, are we almost near the island? We've been in this room for at least two hours." says a teen boy.

"Ok, why don't we start with you then?" Replies Chris.

"Alright then. Hi, my name is Bradley Q Leonard. And the similar looking gentleman next to me is my twin brother, Franklin.'' he says.

"I can introduce myself. I'm Franklin, the non nerdy one, and the twin most likely to win. Also, just call me Frank."

 **Brad** has Neat brown hair that is combed to the side and dark Grey eyes with glasses. He is average height and thin. He is wearing a dark brown unzipped cotton jacket over a white dress shirt and Grey pants. He also has a digital watch on his wrist.

 **Franklin** has the same dark Grey eyes and brown hair as his brother, except Franks' hair is messy and short and he is without glasses. Frank is also slightly taller, but just slightly and is slightly pudgier. He is wearing a plain black T-shirt and dark Blue pants with red shoes.

"Wow, it's so cool that you're twins! I've always wanted a sibling. Nice to meet you two, I'm Cassie." she says.

 **Cassie** has black wavy shoulder length black hair, light brown eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a pink V-neck t shirt with a white cardigan and a white skirt and pink ballerina shoes . She also has a gold locket around her neck.

"Meh, it has it's perks." says Frank, giving Brad a little shove.

(The Camera moves to the next teen, a girl.)

"Oh, hi. My name's Mya. It's pretty cool to be part of the show. Hopefully I'll get far." she says.

 **Mya** has dark brown eyes, raven black hair and pale skin. Her hair is put in a ponytail with her bangs swayed to the side. She is wearing a white baseball tee with black sleeves and dark blue jean pants with black converse shoes. She also has on Thick framed glasses.

"Alright out of my way nerds, it's time for Bucky to greet his future fans." Bucky says, nearly shoving the others. ''My name is Bucky Conner and I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to do what I do best, and that's to win."

 **Bucky** has black eyes and spiked up black hair. He also has a golden tooth. He is wearing A white jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He is about Duncan's height and physique, except less muscular.

"Calm down Captain Testosterone. It's just a reality show, not the hunger games." says A teen girl sitting near him, she has a book in her hand.

"There's no need for the sarcasm, Emily." says the boy sitting next to her.

"Obviously there is Jason." replies Emily.

 **Emily** has dark brown eyes, wavy shoulder length black hair with a white head band to keep it in place. She is wearing A white jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes.

Her brother **Jason** has light brown eyes and short black hair that is slightly spiked. He is wearing a white t-shirt with blue and red strips on the sleeves, Jeans and sneakers.

"Keep your girl on a leash bro." says Bucky.

'' She's my sister, you sweat rag." says Jason.

""Whatever dude." says Bucky.

"I guess I'm next. My name is Kayden Var Rodriguez, and I am not your typical teenager." he says.

 **Kayden** has a very tiny and delicate frame with a few curves. He is very lean and skinny. He has slightly long black hair, that ends at the middle of his neck. Its fluffy and feathery, with hints of brown in it and very large, dark green eyes with Hazel speckles and long lashes. He is wearing

brown form fitting jeans, a olive green button up polo, and a beige scarf.

The camera pans to the next two campers sitting next to each other. A boy and a girl.

"Hi, my name is Phillip and this is my very beautiful girlfriend, Alice." says Phil.

"I just want to say, I didn't even want to join. But my aunt sent in my audition tape, and...here we are." she says.

 **Phillip** is 6'2 and has Short brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck and is neatly cut with brown eyes. He is wearing a white button up shirt & black and turquoise striped neck tie covered by a grey polo sweater, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a black wrist watch.

 **Alice** has waist-length raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She is also 6 ft. She is wearing a black Gothic lolitta dress with black lace sleeves, a black leather jacket, black lacy finger less gloves, black and white striped tights, black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it.

"But, we're still going to have a good time." says Phillip wrapping his arm around her.

The camera pans to the next camper.

"Hey world! I'm Lacy LeaRae, but you can just call me the winner!"

 **Lacy** is very well toned and fit with light mocha skin and mocha brown eyes. She has dark brown hair with red under-layer, has a semi-Afro. She is wearing black high waisted shorts with gold buttons, off-the-shoulder white long sleeve shirt with a graphic heart design in the chest, red suspenders and black vans.

The next camper introduces himself.

"My name is Christopher Abraham Washington, and I am looking forward to becoming friends with you all and getting to know each other." says Christopher.

 **Christopher** has a Mountain man styled haircut colored Black and grey eyes. He is wearing Elite riot gear.

"Nice outfit dude." says Frank Sarcastically.

"I thought sarcasm was her thing." says Brad pointing to Emily.

"It is." replies Emily.

The camera moves to the next camper, another boy.

"Hey television viewers, my name is Josh Prower and this should be fun. What's the worse that can happen right?" he says.

 **Joshua** has Icy blue eyes and Long jet black hair. a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic Cross, black sweats with red stripes, black sandals.

The next camper introduces herself.

"Um,hi. I'm Xandra." she Says quietly. She gives a short wave and remains quiet.

 **Xandra** has dark brown, almost black eyes and raven black hair that is cut short and styled into a faux hawk, the sides are almost completely shaved. She has sleeve tattoos on both of her arms, the left side is completely spider themed with different types of spiders littering it and webs. On the other side is snake themed, snakes crawling up and down her arms, most poisonous type snakes. She has a star tattooed on the left side of her neck. She is wearing a pink corset top with a bow on the lower back of it and a black crop vest that buttons right below her breasts, she wears black leather skin tight pants and knee high leather 5 inch high heeled boots that buckle up.

"Wow, I like your hair." says Cassie. "It looks exotic."

Another female contestant strides in front of the camera.

"Hola! My name is Valeria Bermudez! And I am very excited to be on the show. I hope to dazzle you with my beautiful flamenco dances!" she says.

 **Valeria** has medium brown colored hair with wavy locks that extend to her bum. Half of her hair is clipped at the back of her head. She has round brown eyes with slim shoulders and small stomach. Muscular legs and small breasts. Her skin is a beautiful tan. She is wearing a white tank top with spaghetti straps with a red and flowery skirt and red strappy sandals.

She twirls and does a kick which leads to her right sandal flying off and hitting the male camper across from her.

"Ouch!" he says rubbing his left eye. "I believe this belongs to you."

"I am so sorry!" says Valeria. She retrieves her shoe from him.

"It's fine. I know it was just an accident. **(He stands up)** My name is Silabus Treadway. And I am a Police officer in training. So as long as you uphold the law, we shouldn't have any problems."

 **Silabus** is quite tall, standing at 6 ft. He has Short, dark brown hair cut right above his ears and dark brown eyes. He is in good shape and has a fair skin tone. He is wearing a Bright blue shirt designed to look like a police officer's uniform tucking into black jeans with black sneakers.

"Wow dude, you are so fit. And tall. You're so cool." says A boy.

"Um, thanks." says Silabus.

"My names Brooklyn Reynolds." says the boy.

 **Brooklyn** has dyed white hair in a faux hawk with round brown eyes and pair of round glasses. He has on a black muscle shirt with cargo shorts and white sneakers.

The next contestant is a female who is quite short for her age with a hourglass shape, has Icy blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with freckles on her face. She is wearing a white blouse with black skirt that goes to her knees and short boots. She also has a gold locket around her neck. This is **Sarah.**

"Hello, my name is Sarah Louise O'Brien and I hope to have fun and meet new people." she says. "So far all of you are great.

"So far everyone here is a loser." mutters Bucky. This earns him a glare from the twins.

The camera switches to the last male camper.

"Hey, my name is James and I would like to thank Chris for giving me the opportunity to win." he says with a smile, "You'll come to see that I'm pretty much just a normal guy."

 **James** has cafe colored skin and is a bit scrawny. He has dark brown hair that's cut into a buzz cut with Hazel eyes. He is wearing Grey hoodie, blue T shirt, black jeans, and dark blue converses. He also has a play station controller shaped watch.

The camera moves to the next girl. She has shoulder length,straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also 5'7. She is wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt, and blue jeans with pink sneakers. There is a charm bracelet on her left wrist. This is **Cleo.**

"Hi everyone, I'm Cleo. It's pretty cool to be on a reality show, I look forward to competing with everyone."

 **She attempts to take a seat, but she trips instead.**

"Hehe...whoops."

A few of the others laugh.

One of the other girls helps her up.

"Are you ok?" the girl asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. This happens pretty often." replies Cleo.

"I'm Kyra Humpartzoomian." she says Introducing herself.

"That's an...interesting last name."

"Thanks."

 **Kyra** is 5'7 and on the chubby side with some muscle. She has Straight and black with blue streaks that ends just above her chest and large brown eyes. She is wearing Batman Patterned leggings with a black t-shirt and White converse with her different doodles on them. She also has Black rimmed hipster style glasses, a Deathly hallows necklace and many colorful bracelets.

 **The camera switches to the final camper.**

"Oh, hi. I'm Ronnie Bellamy." she says. "Pleasure to be here."

 **Ronnie** has grey eyes and long, wavy, light brown hair. She has a slight hourglass figure and is 5'7. She is wearing a grey hoodie (with white shirt underneath) and a pair of skinny jeans with black flats.

 **(A horn blowing is heard)**

Chris speaks over the intercom "Ok campers listen to me very carefully. You have exactly 2 minutes and counting to escape the boat ."

"What?" asks Jason

"I said, YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO ESCAPE THE BOAT. I'd leave now."

"What happens when the two minutes are up?" asks Lacy

"Have you ever seen a bundle of Dynamite explode? Well imagine six bundles of Dynamite exploding " says Chris. "And imagine that dynamite exploding on a boat."

"Meaning..." asks frank.

Chris sighs. "I'm going to blow up the freaking boat. Get off or get Un-alived."

"Un-alived?" asks Mya.

"And by the way, I just started the timer." says Chris. As he finishes a beeping sound is heard over the intercom.

"No way he would risk hurting us." says Silabus

"Your contract says otherwise." Announces Chris.

"I'm not taking the risk." says Brad. "I'm leaving."

He and Frank proceed to run out of the room. Alice and Phillip proceed to leave as well

''Come on Emily!" says Jason grabbing his sisters wrist.

"Calm down. I sincerely doubt he would blow us up." says Emily. "Plus death by explosion doesn't sound so bad."

Jason ignores his sisters sarcasm and picks her up over his shoulder. He then races out of the room.

" **1 MINUTE 45 SECONDS REMAINING"** Announces Chris.

"Screw this." says James . He runs out.

"Guys we need to leave now!" yells Christopher.

"We won't get out in time!" panics Cassie.

Christopher picks her and Sarah up, places them on his shoulder and escapes.

Everyone else also leaves. Except for Bucky

"You all are a bunch of wussies. I'm not going to fall for it Chris!" he yells.

" **1 MINUTE REMAINING"**

Christopher races into the room, grabs Bucky and races back out.

"Hey put me down freak!"

"Now is not the time for arrogance friend." replies Christopher.

 **(Outside the boat, In water)**

All of the campers are swimming towards the island. A few aren't doing too well.

Cassie is struggling to swim. "Someone...help...me!"

Mya swims towards her and pulls her.

 **(On the dock)**

"Look at that Chef. Teenagers helping each other. Risking their health to help one in need .It's truly, truly...stupid." says Chris.

Frank and Brad make it to the dock. Brad is completely out of breath, as is Frank.

"Hey boys. Glad you can make it." Chris says.

The rest of the campers make it to the dock. Mya and Cassie are last.

"Is that everyone?" asks Chef.

"Everyone except Captain bravery and Barry." says Chris.

Chef raises an eyebrow "Who?"

"Bucky's' real name is barry."

As if on cue, the two boys make it.

"I must say, threatening to blow up the boat was a bit extreme." says Christopher.

"Who was threatening?" says Chris. "It blows in 3...2...1...now!"

Nothing happens. The campers all groan.

"Well that was fun." says Emily.

"We did all that swimming for nothing? My brother is about to die from exhaustion." says Frank. "He aint this athletic."

Chris sighs "I guess we should have gone with-"

He is cut off by the very large explosion from the boat. Various pieces of debris rain over the campers.

"Well that was awesome." says Chris with a large grin. He takes a step off the dock onto the beach and pulls out a remote. "But not as awesome as this."

He pushes a button on the remote and the dock explodes. Sending the campers back into the water.

"Now _That_ was epic. Alright campers, now's not the time to go swimming. Step out of the water and make your way to the cabins. We have some things to discuss." says Chris. He gives a mocking laugh and walks Away.

 **Hey people, thanks for reading the first chapter. I wrote this as an introductory chapter so we can get a look and feel of the characters. The next chapter will have more action and interactions, so look forward to that.**

 **P.S. If your oc is included please pm me with your thoughts on your characters. Let me know if there is something you need me to know or fix. Thanks.**


	3. Before The Storm Pt 2

**Hey readers, thanks for tuning in for Chapter 2! In this Chapter the campers will have their first challenge and the teams will be formed. We will also have more interactions with the campers.**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Before the Storm pt 2**

(After the dock explosion)

The campers are walking out of the water soaking wet and looking terrible.

"Is he insane!" shouts James, furious. "He could of killed us!"

"Seriously? He blew up the dock? Who is this guy?" asks Ronnie.

"The boat explosion was pretty bad ass. But this wasn't." says Frank. "What if we died?"

"Then dad would have sued." replied Brad. "Look guys, Chris knew none of us would get killed. There's no way he would take that risk."

"Well apparently our contract says otherwise." says Kayden.

"No, that's only when we perform challenges. This wasn't a challenge." he says. "Did no one else read the contract?

The cast goes silent.

Bucky coughs "Dork!"

"Attention campers, please follow me to the cabins. Mr. McLean has a few things to go over." Announces a teenage intern.."So if you would, please follow."

The intern starts walking. The cast reluctantly follows him. A few of the campers start making conversation.

 **(Emily and Jason)**

"Hey are you ok? Are you hurt?" asks Jason.

"Well besides the fact that my book was damaged in the explosion, I'm doing Peachy keen." she says the last part with a mocking smile.

"Sorry to hear that." he says. "I just wanted to make sure you were good."

She rolls her eyes "Yeah I'm fine. Except this annoying sound in my ear."

"What sound?"

"You." she replies.

"Ha. Funny." he says sarcastically.

 **(With Phillip, Alice, Frank, and Brad)**

"So how long have you two been together?" asks Frank.

"Well I've known her since I was seven. But we started dating about a year ago." Says Phillip.

Alice smiles "He's my best friend. He's one of the few people I can actually trust. What about you two? Are either of you in a relationship?"

"Well if you count various girls who have no idea he exists as a relationship, then yeah Brad is in one."says Frank.

"Wow, very funny." says Brad.

"Me on the other hand, ladies adore me. They basically throw themselves at my feet. But I can't choose just one, so that's why I'm not in a relationship."

"Yeah I'm sure that's why." says Alice.

 **(With Ronnie)**

Ronnie is walking by herself attempting shake off the water.

"Damn water." she sighs.

Someone walks up behind her and whistles.

"I got to say. You are fine..." says the person.

She turns around and sees Bucky.

"What did you say your name was?" he asks.

"Ronnie." she says. "Ronnie Bellamy."

"Well Ronnie, you are hot." Bucky says.

Ronnie turns away and blushes Bucky sees this and smirks.

''Yeah, you are just my type of girl. All you need to do is change those clothes, maybe put on something more... smaller. Then bam, you would be just perfect."

Ronnie frowns at that last part. "Thank you?"

"Hey your welcome. Now if you excuse me, I see something that needs my attention." Bucky leaves.

 **(With Lacy and Valeria)**

"So you're a dancer huh?" asks Lacy.

"Yes I am. I've been flamenco dancing for years now. It's my passion." says Valeria

"That's cool. I also dance, but I'm more of a hip hop girl."says Lacy.

"Dancing is dancing." Jokes Valeria.

 **The campers finally arrive at the cabins. Chris stands in front of 22 logs.**

They are greeted by Chris. "Hey kiddos, did you enjoy your swim?"

"You're real funny McLean." says Lacy.

Chris smirks "Thanks, I try. Anyways before we split you guys into teams,we have to go over what's going to happen in the competition. So if you would, please take a seat."

"Are you going to blow up the logs?" asks Christopher.

"I can't promise anything."

 **The campers take their seats.**

Chris speaks "Alright then, for the next 6 weeks all of you are going to be staying and living here, surrounded by various cameras hidden around you. So get used to being watched. Take a look around you, your fellow campers will be your team mates, your enemies and maybe even your friends. The 22 of you will also be competing against each other in various challenges and obstacles. Until the halfway point you will be split into two teams of 11. The two teams will compete against each other, the victorious team will be safe for night, but the losing team will be forced to vote off a member. Once you have been voted off, you will take the Dock of shame, to the boat of losers which will take you from the island, NEVER, EVER TO RETURN AGAIN! This will continue until only 1 camper remains. This one camper will be the winner and receive his or her prize of 100,000 dollars!"

 **He opens a briefcase containing a very large sum of money. The campers cheer at this sight**

Chris quiets them "If any of you ever feel the need to vent or confess anything, then we have just the thing for that."

 **Confession cam-**

 **Chris: This is the Total Drama Confession cam, here is where you can reveal your personal and private thoughts, which will only be viewed by me and the rest of the viewing population. So don't be afraid to get really deep and personal.**

 _ **(Static)**_

 **Xandra: Besides the whole blowing us up deal, I pretty much like it here so far.**

 _ **(Static)**_

 **Sarah: I'm pretty excited to be here, so far I'm having a great time. Except for that part when he blew up the dock with us on it.**

 **( _Static)_**

 **Cassie: Everyone here seems really nice, I look forward to getting to know them.**

 _ **(Static)**_

 **Brooklyn: The other camper seem pretty chill. Chris and Chef are pretty cool too, they got the whole dynamic duo thing going on.**

 _ **(Static)**_

"Now it's time to actually put you into teams. When I call your name please come stand to my right. Ok, **Lacy, Jason, Ronnie, Silabus, Cleo, Xandra, Phillip, Sarah, Kyra, Ronnie, Bucky and Brooklyn.** " Announces Chris.

 **(The named campers stand up and walk to the designated area)**

"Hey, wait. Can I join the other team with Alice?" asks Phillip.

"Yeah can I be on Emily's team?" asks Jason

"No. All picks are final. Ask again and I kick you off the show." says Chris.

Emily hides a smile. "Oh gee, that stinks. Oh well, nothing we can do now."

Chris Continues "Ok, this team will be known as... **The Screaming Gophers**!"

He tosses the group a large banner featuring A Gopher.

"Awesome. That's such a cool name Chris." says Brooklyn.

"I know." says Chris. "The rest of you, **Mya, Cassie, Frank, Brad, Christopher, Alice, Valeria, James, Kayden, Emily, and Joshua**. The 11 of you will be known as... **The Killer Bass**!"

He tosses them a Banner featuring a fish.

"Wow, so terrifying." says Emily.

"Congratulations. These are your teams! The cabin on the left is the Bass cabin, the one on the right is the Gopher cabin. Right side of the cabin is for girls, the other is for boys. Now go dry off and get ready for lunch." Chris says.

"Um, what about our luggage?" asks Kayden.

Chris smirks. "Oh yeah."

 **Chris whistles. Suddenly a helicopter fly's overhead and drops down all of the luggage. Most of them open on impact.**

"There ya go." says Chris. "Settle in to your cabins, lunch is in an hour."

 **(Gopher cabin, boys side)**

 **The boys walk in with their damaged luggage.**

"Well this place isn't so bad." says Silabus. "Suitable enough."

"I call top bunk!" yells Bucky. He throws his suitcase on the nearest top bunk.

"It's yours dude." mutters Phillip. He proceeds to take a seat on one of the bunks and sighs.

"You ok man?" asks Jason.

"My girlfriend Alice is on the other team. I hate the thought of her being alone." he says.

Jason nods. "I know how you feel. My younger sisters on the other team, I don't want her to be around all those guys,you know how they can be."

"Tell me about it." says Phillip. "Hey I didn't catch your name? I'm Phillip."

"I'm Jason. Nice to meet you."

 **The two boys shake hands.**

"Geez, why don't you two get a room." says Bucky.

Jason and Phillip roll their eyes.

"Eh, ignore that guy, I'm Brooklyn. Nice to meet you two." he says.

 **The three shake hands.**

"By the way Phillip, I love your British accent, you sound like a James Bond villain." says Brooklyn.

"Thanks, I've never heard that compliment before." replies Phillip.

"Gentlemen, I can feel it in my gut, we're going to make a great team." says Silabus.

"Yeah, we can do this." says Phillip.

 **Jason and Brooklyn nod in agreement. Bucky merely ignores them.**

 **(Gopher Cabin, girls side.)**

"Well the room doesn't look too bad." says Cleo. "Looks comfy."

"I guess so." says Lacy. "Dibs on top bunk.

"Oh, me too!" says Kyra.

''I like your tattoos." says Sarah to Xandra. "Did you do them yourself?"

"Yeah actually. Thank you." says Xandra.

"So our team is looking pretty good." Says Lacy. " I feel confident about us."

"Yeah, the other team should be shaking in fear." says Kyra

 **(Meanwhile in the Bass cabin, boys side.)**

"Come on Frank, just let me have the top bunk!" says an agitated Brad.

"Sorry bro, I got dibs. Respect the dibs." replies frank.

"I respect that you're an idiot." says Brad.

Joshua steps in. "Hey Brad, you can have the top bunk on my bed."

Brad awkwardly shrugs. "I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with a stranger. It's nothing personal."

"Oh you're one of those guys huh?" replies Joshua.

"You have no idea." mutters Frank. "Here you can have the top bunk crybaby."

"Thank you very much." says Brad. "And you're a bigger whiner than me."

"Yeah I know what it's like to have a brother. Although me and actually get along." says Joshua.

"We get along." says Brad.

"Most of the time." Frank he adds.

"My brother really gets under my skin sometimes.'' Says James.

"Boy, brothers really suck." jokes Frank.

"Aint that the truth." mutters James.

"Um, Kayden. Is that a dress in your suitcase?" asks Joshua

Kayden awkwardly smiles. "Yes it is..."

"Oh I get it, you're a... ahem...Bruce Jenner type of guy." replies Josh. "Oh, I hope that didn't offend you!"

"I dress up like this some times. Is that a problem?" He asks

"No, No, No! I have no problem with it." says Josh.

"Yeah, it's 2015 bro, I've seen weirder stuff." says Frank.

"As long as you're on our team, you're our friend." says Christopher. He pats Kayden on the Back.

 **(Bass Cabin, Girls Side)**

Cassie is talking to Mya, who looks pretty annoyed "And my bird is named Tweeters, and my cat is named Sir William."

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of pets." sighs Mya.

"I sure do. Do you have any pets?"

"Nope." replies Mya.

"What about you Emily?"

Emily looks up from her book. "No."

"Are you sure? You look like a pet person." Says Cassie.

Emily rolls her eyes "You caught me, I actually own an entire zoo."

"That's so cool!" says Cassie.

Emily sighs and goes back to her book.

"How about we stop talking about pets?" says Alice. "Please?"

Mya and Valeria agree.

"Do any of you skateboard?" asks Mya

"No. Too dangerous." says Cassie.

"I'm more of a dancer.'' says Valeria.

Emily merely points to her book.

"I've never done it before." says Alice.

Mya sighs, then mutters "Awesome team."

" **All campers report to the mess hall! It's lunch time!"** Says Chris over the intercom.

 **(In the Mess hall)**

 **The campers are standing in line, trays in hand.**

Chef Hatchet slams a butcher knife down "Alright fools, listen up! I am Chef Hatchet, and I will be cooking your meals for this season. You will eat my food or you will starve! Don't question my food. Don't ask what's in my food. And Don't ask for anything else. Y'all got that?"

All of the campers nod their head.

"Good. Now who's first?" he asks.

"That would be me sir." says Christopher politely.

Chef raises an eyebrow at him. "Boy, what are you wearing?"

"Elite riot gear. Do you like it?"

"You look like your about to go on a mission." says Chef. He throws a large spoonful of brown slop on his tray.

"Thank you sir." says Christopher. "Looks...delicious."

He walks away.

"Next!"

 **(A few minutes later.)**

 **All of the campers are sitting at their respective table with their teams. Most of them are picking at their food.**

"Geez, and I thought my dad's cooking was bad." mutters Brad.

"Um, I think mine moved." says Alice regarding her food.

Chef walks over and slams a mallet down on her slop. "You're welcome girl."

"Thank you." says Alice,slightly frightened .

"Yo chef, this is the best." says Brooklyn, obviously lying.

"Um, Mr. Chef, does your food contain any trans fat?" asks Cassie. "My Doctor recommended that I don't consume any."

A cooking knife flies over her head and hits the wall behind her. Cassie lets out a short squeak and becomes quiet. Chris walks in.

"Mmmm something smells good. What's on the menu chef?" he asks.

"Hey Chris, can we order a pizza?" says Joshua.

Chef growls.

"No time bro. Your first challenge starts in a few minutes."

"We're having a challenge on our first day here?" asks Valeria.

"Of course, I want to break you guys in already." says Chris. "Relax it's a pretty easy challenge."

"What is it?" asks Silabus

"You'll see. When you're finished eating go get your swim suits on and me at the cliff."

"The cliff? You don't think he's gonna make us jump off of it do you?" says Cleo.

"No way. That's too extreme." replies Xandra.

 **(Later on the cliff.)**

"You're really going to make us jump off of the cliff?" asks Taya

"Of course not, that would be too easy. You're going to jump off of the cliff into shark infested waters." he says.

"You can't be serious." says Taya.

"As serious as a heart attack. But relax, there is a upside. In the lake below there is a circle of buoys, that represents the safe zone, which is shark free."

"Thanks for your generosity." says Bucky.

"What happens if we don't land in the safe zone?" asks Cleo

Chris chuckles. "Hope you're a fast swimmer. We're going to start with The Bass team."

"So, anyone want to volunteer to go?" asks Valeria

"Ladies first." says Bucky.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Says Mya. "It's just a thousand foot drop."

 **Mya** runs and takes the big leap. She screams the entire way down, but manages to land in the safe zone.

"Wow, that was actually kind of fun" she says

"She survived. How about that?" says Chris. "Next!"

 **Frank** steps to the edge of the cliff. "If she can do it, so can I."

He jumps and lands in the safe zone.

"I just want to say that this is very dangerous." says **Brad.** He takes the jump.

"Here goes nothing." says **Kayden.** He also takes the jump.

"This is gonna suck." says **Joshua.** He runs and jumps.

 **James** jumps and cheers the whole way down.

 **Valeria** jumps and screams the whole way.

 **Christopher** jumps and shows no fear.

 **(Confession)**

 **Christopher: Jumping off of the cliff was no hard task for me. Plus, sharks don't scare me.**

 **(End Confession)**

 **Alice** jumps and shows some fear.

Cassie is next.

"Alright Cassie, time to take the leap." says Chris.

"I...I can't do it. I'm afraid." she says.

"Yeah neither can I. Too many risks." says Emily.

"Alright then" says Chris "Put on these chicken hats and go join your team on the beach."

"Ha, Losers!" says Bucky. "Some team."

"Don't call my sister a loser,dude." says Jason

"Gophers, your turn."

"Why don't you go first Bucky? Since you're the bravest." says Phillip sarcastically.

"Fine. I will." he replies.

 **Bucky** screams wildly and does a flip off of the cliff. He cheers as he falls, but he ends up landing on a Buoy, he groans in pain.

The rest of his team laughs.

"Ok, I'll go next." says Silabus. "Should be easy enough."

 **Silabus** jumps and lands in the safe zone.

"Well the others didn't die. So I should be good." Says **Jason**. He jumps and lands in the safe zone.

"I'll show you boys how it's done." says **Lacy.** She jumps and does a back flip as she's falling.

"Impressive." says **Phillip**. He jumps next and lands in the safe zone.

"I lived a good life." says **Ronnie.** She takes the jump and lands safely.

 **Kyra, Brooklyn ,Sarah and Xandra** all jump and land in the safe zone

Only Cleo is left.

"You can back out Cleo. But Imagine what your team will think of you. The shame, the disappointment. Can you live with that?" says Chis.

Cleo sighs nervously

 **(Confession)**

 **Cleo: I don't want to let my team down, but then again I don't want to jump. I usually trip over myself when I'm walking, Imagine what would happen If I jump off the cliff.**

 **(End Confession)**

"Come on Cleo, you got this!" Shouts Jason from the beach.

"It's Just a cliff. Nothing to be worried about." she Says to herself.

Cleo closes her eyes and jumps. She makes it into the safe zone and her team cheers.

Chris sighs "Darn, I was really hoping one of you would fall in the shark zone."

"Sorry to disappoint." says Cleo.

"Anyways, congratulations Gophers. You win the challenge." Announces Chris.

The team cheers.

"I knew I could win it for us." says Bucky.

The rest of the team glares at him.

"What?" asks Bucky.

"So does that mean we have to vote someone off?" asks Kayden.

"Good news for you Bass, tonight no one has to go home, You're all safe."

The bass team cheers.

"Gophers, in reward for winning, tonight all of you get to have a pizza and hot tub party!" says Chris.

The Gophers cheer even louder.

Chris continues "While the bass gets to dine on Mystery Meat surprise made by chef."

Bass team groans.

"Ok all of you go dry off. You've had a long day."

The Campers leave.

Chris chuckles and pulls out a remote control, he presses a button.

"Careful for the landmines."

The beach starts erupting and the campers scream and run.

"This is going to be a fun season." he says.

 **(Later that night)**

The Gophers are celebrating in the Hot Tub enjoying their Pizza.

"If we keep winning, we could enjoy this stuff more often." says Brooklyn.

"Yeah, who knows this show could actually be fun." Xandra says.

Phillip raises his soda can. "To Victory!"

"To Victory!" Cheers the rest.

 **(Meanwhile, In the Mess hall)**

"This blows." says James picking at his food.

"It sure does." replies Joshua.

Christopher stands on the table "We may have lost, but we shouldn't be feeling down. It was our first challenge, we'll have plenty of more opportunities to win down the road. Tonight we should be glad that none of us had to go home. But I promise you, we will be victorious!"

The team claps.

"You are really inspirational." says Brad.

"Thank you friend."

"He's right. We can win together!" says Cassie. "Go Bass!"

"Go Bass!" says The rest of the team

 **(In Chris's Private Room)**

"Aww, look at that. All of them getting along, learning to work together. It's so adorable. It won't last long."

He chuckles Evily. "That's all for today folks! Tune in next time for another episode Of Total Drama Island!"

 **Hey People, thanks for reading Chapter 2! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: To sleep, or not to sleep.**


End file.
